Sun Dragon's Fury
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Blake's sitting by a bar in a noisy club. She's waiting for her partner but a drunk man decides to try keep her company. Failing to get rid of him he attempts to pull off her bow. And without Blake doing a thing he'll realize what a big mistake he's making when an ominous yellow glow envelops the club. Yuri, Bumbleby. Old story I decided to publish, hope you like it.


Blake sighed and rubbed her temples. She was never much for crowded places. Libraries and small coffee shops were her sort of place. Not that crowded most of the time and pretty quiet. So she was really asking herself.. _What the hell am I doing in a club by the bar?_ The music was loud, almost annoyingly so for her sensitive cat ears under the ribbon, and the crowd was even more so. Half, if not all, of them were drunk. The rest were high on something else and the only sane people, if you could call them that, were either behind the bar or sneaking around making money by pickpocketing the drunk or selling their drugs to the yet to be high.

Now you might wonder why Blake of all people is here at all. Well she was on a mission and her partner had a contact somewhere in this mess that could help them locate their target. And after establishing that he was somewhere in the crowd her partner merely told her to stay put by the bar. Considering she knew Blake didn't like loud crowded places. And the faunus didn't argue, the bar was ironically the least crowded place. She'd been told she could get something to drink if she wanted. So she had ordered a simple soda, she wasn't planning on getting drunk on a mission.

Though as she was drinking she got a funny feeling someone was watching her. And with a quick look over the crowd she saw a guy sitting not too far from her pretty much leering at her with a stupid smirk on his face. Blake groaned, regretting taking a look. Because that one glance made him light up and stand, coming towards her.

"Hey beautiful. What is a cute lady like yourself doing drinking here all alone? Need some company?" Blake rolled her eyes. Since when did a line like that ever work?

"No I don't." She said with an extra edge to the words. Indicating she did not want to continue talking to him. But sadly she could smell the alcohol from him and his drunk mind didn't catch this hint.

"Oh feisty. I love feisty. Why don't I buy you a drink and we can take this conversation somewhere else?" He already had a second drink ready, pushing it to her. Blake looked at the drink then at him. He had a smug look to him. Probably thinking she couldn't possibly resist his charms so she would have to accept.

"Thanks but I'm here with someone and-"

"Oh? Well so what? You undoubtedly came here for a bit of fun and since it seems he's left you here he can't be much. So come on. Wanna have a night of fun with a real, handsome and strong guy or a puny squirt who probably only came here because drunk girls are easier to pick up. Unlike you who's feisty and a bit of a challenge. A challenge I don't mind conquering." He placed an arm around her shoulders, unaware of how the people behind them grew silent as he did.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Get off me."

"Oh come on princess. Look I'll even bet he was the one who made you put on that dumb bow. Bet you'd look even better without it." He reached for her bow but Blake did her best to avoid his hand. She was about to shove him off her when she felt an ominous aura fill the club. That's when she realized the crowd had gone silent and they were making way for someone.

Blake quickly realized that whatever she would have done was nothing in comparison to what was going to happen. The guy holding onto her saw an opportunity and went for the ribbon. However before he could get to it another hand grabbed his wrist in a hard grip.

"Touch her any more than you already are and I will burn you to ashes." He looked up, but the insults he was about to say got stuck in his throat when he saw who he was talking to. Bright red eyes stared straight into him, almost burning holes through his skull. Golden hair that looked like it was on fire made the whole room glow.

The body of the girl holding him would have any other day made him drool but right now, as her aura was making it glow an ominous yellow, only made him tremble. Her lips were set in a frown, her grip on his wrist tightening. You could almost hear the sound of cracking bones from his wrist.

"A-A-And who might you be?" He asked, very politely in his drunken state. The blond glared at him, her red eyes glowing as she leaned closer.

"Yang Xiao Long." He shrieked at the name and immediately let go of Blake's shoulders.

"T-The Sun Dragon? The one who took out an entire gang?" Yang smirked which only fuelled the guy's fear.

"You've heard of me good. That'll make this easier." Yang grabbed his collar with her other hand and pulled him off the chair. She held him up with one arm while the other reared back, activating Ember Celica with a thunderous click. "Try to force yourself on her again and I won't hesitate to throw you out the window. Try to pull off her bow again and I'll throw you into a pit of Grimm. Get. It?" He nodded frantically and she let him down on his feet, her fiery hair slowly calming down.

"Oh and by the way." She gave his stomach a punch, making him fall to his knees. "She is very beautiful without the bow on you're right. But she only takes it off with me." Yang then turned to Blake, her eyes still red. At first she was afraid Yang would give her a mouthful too. But the red eyes immediately switched from her to the glass the guy had offered her. She frowned at it, grabbed it, and poured it on top of his head.

"Almost forgot. _Don't_ try to drug her. You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise you'd have a lot more to worry about then broken ribs and a wet head." If she was anyone else, Blake would probably be very intimidated by the blond huntress right now. But since she wasn't she knew Yang was merely making a point and wouldn't actually kill the poor guy like she claimed. At least as long as he didn't go against Yang's warnings that is.

Either way she felt rather calm in this situation, contrary to the rest of the crowd who was dead silent like she'd turn to them if they dared utter a word.

"It's sweet you're protective of me Yang. But I could have shoved him off myself." She said and the blond turned to her. She was a bit surprised to see the eyes still red, like she was still upset about something. "And I was going to before you showed up." She tried to reassure but Yang still didn't turn back completely.

She walked straight up to Blake, grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards just to push their lips together. The faunus let out a surprise gasp, muffled by Yang's lips as she pressed down a bit more. The kiss wasn't forceful like many may see it. No, Yang's hold on her was loose and her lips moved against hers rather softly but firmly. She could easily push away if she so wished. Yang was obviously holding back. But Blake understood that all this dragon wanted to do was mark her mate so there was no one left who thought they had a shot.

And Blake, who had put her mark on Yang on many occasions, she was a predator faunus after all, gladly went along as the one being marked this time.

She closed her eyes and wrapped one hand around her dragon's neck while the other rested on her shoulder. When Yang was sure Blake didn't dislike what she was doing she pressed closer to her, body almost flush against Blake's sitting form.

Yang was dominating her and she loved it. She loosely let one of her legs wrap around the blond's thigh. This simple touch made Yang's aura flare again and she tilted her head for more access. Blake could feel Yang slowly losing control of the dragon she usually kept in a cage. But this entire situation had rattled the cage too much and it was about to be let loose. And while Blake loved when Yang showed a bit of a possessive, I don't care what people think side, her more sensible side told her they should calm down.

So instead of feeding the dragon she started to reel it in. She cupped Yang's face, caressing her cheeks as she slowed down their kisses until they turned into mild pecks. When she opened her eyes again she leaned their foreheads together, both panting from the make out. Soon Yang opened her eyes. They were back to their warm soft violet color, looking a bit dazed at the moment.

"Blake.. I.." But Blake hushed her, smiling warmly. She knew what she was about to say. _Sorry for acting so rough and possessive._ She was always trying to think about if Blake was comfortable with what she was doing or not. So when she acted on impulse she'd usually apologize or ask if it was okay. It always warmed Blake's heart but she also wished Yang would realize that if she didn't want it she'd say so. Not encourage her.

"Yang that was very hot and it made me really happy. I only stopped because we do have an audience." Yang glanced at the crowd, most staring while others tried to look away. She cast them a glare and everyone turned their heads and started to small talk. Blake smiled and made Yang face her again so she could give her another light peck. "I'm yours Yang, they're gonna have to deal with it. And your gorgeous body and mind is all mine. I love you." Yang smiled and nuzzled her nose against Blake's.

"I love you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just letting their heartbeat and breath calm down until they were in sync.

"Your semblance was already active before you got here. Did something happen?" Blake mumbled calmly, still enjoying Yang's warmth.

"Some guys who thought they were big shots picked a fight with me. My semblance slipped into the mix when a guy tried to do a cheap shot and pull my hair." Blake grimaced, knowing full well how much Yang treasures her hair.

"Anything left of him?" Yang chuckled and kissed Blake's forehead.

"Well the room might have some scorch marks and a few unconscious guys inside it. So yeah he's still breathing. I might be called the sun dragon but I've only been able to breathe fire once. Seriously not doing it again cause the sore throat and headache I got afterwards hurt like hell. And I'd rather not be that angry again either. So he's not been turned to ashes if that's what you mean." Blake smiled and traced her fingers over Yang's cheek.

"Weren't you suppose to gather information not heads?" Yang chuckled and leaned their foreheads together with a smirk.

"Well I did both. I'm good at multitasking." She wiggled her eyebrows and Blake couldn't hold back a laugh. She pushed Yang's face away and stood.

"Sad you can't stare at me and do your homework at the same time." Yang grinned.

"There's no question which one I'd rather do kitten." As Blake rolled her eyes Yang turned to the bartender and pointed to the guy still groaning on the floor. "He'll pay for the drinks. Thanks Junior bye." She then walked up to Blake and took her hand, both walking out of the bar with smiles on their faces.

"Junior? The one she beat up? Why didn't you warn me about the hot chick being with Xiao Long?" The man on the floor asked the gang Lord. He shrugged and wiped off a glass.

"All new members need to be taught a lesson about drinking on the job. Blondie just so happened to be here with her girl and you were unlucky enough to try and flirt with her. Everyone here knows not to try and mess with her. Because you'll find yourself at the receiving end of the sun dragon's rage."

 **Me: Bringing you another, rather plotless, bumbleby fix!**

 **Blake: *pokes right leg***

 **Me: Ow! Hey! Careful with the new leg I've only just recentmy gotten back to bed from like a meter walk. It's sensitive.**

 **Yang: Ehm yeah to me it sounds like you shouldn't be publishing or writing at all and concentrate on resting.**

 **Me: *waves dismissive hand* Nah, I mean seriously, all I've done the last five days if I don't get up and try to walk is lay in bed. It's really boring. Besides this one has been finished for a while just haven't published it.**

 **Yang: So you're telling me you can't walk on your right leg right now?**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **Yang: *smirks***

 **Blake: Yang no don't do it.**

 **Yang: What, she's just on her la-**

 **Blake: *pulls Yang into kiss then softly glares at her* Play nice for this AN or that's all you get..**

 **~drawn out silence~**

 **Me: Wow she can stop puns on command.. Who knew?**

 **Blake: Hope you liked this story. As said it's a bit old but hopefully it was enjoyable. Please review with thoughts and story ideas. Or send a PM. She sees ever one.**

 **Me: I'm trying to write a bit on my phone but don't except any miracles cause I write like shit on my phone and I can't get a computer in here.**

 **Yang: *picks up Blake bridal style and grins* See you all later! *carries her off***

 **Me: Try not to be too loud! It's time for me to go to sleep!**


End file.
